warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Services
|next = }} Secret Services is the second episode of Season 5 of Warehouse 13. It is the 61st episode in all. Synopsis Pete and Myka encounter two secret service agents that force them to question their own relationship, while Artie attempts to show Claudia the truth about her sister. Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Guest Starring *Janet Varney as Elise Meyershttps://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ted_and_Elise_Marriage_Certificate.jpg *Mark Delken as Ted Simkins *Megan Gallagher as Diane Hewlett *Chryssie Whitehead as Claire Donovan *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Abigail Winter as Claire (15 Years Old) *Stephen Sparks as Congressman *Teresa Pavlinek as Tager's Secretary *David Tompa as Gavin Tager *Brian Paul as Senator Wilton *Peter Valdron as Claudia's Dad *Fiona Byrne as Claudia'a Mom * Simu Liu as Bartender * T.J. McGibbon as 1999 Claudia *Karen Glave as Nancy Malloy *Danielle Burgon as Booth Owner *Emily Alatalo as Julia Helmsworth Trailers and Sneak Peeks Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Bronze Baby Shoes' - When held, the bronze baby shoes allow a person to relive memories. Used by Artie, Steve, Claudia and Claire when looking through the memories of the case involving Claire Donovan and Francis Farmer's Music Box. *'Alfred Dreyfus' Sword Hilt' - When someone looks at the hilt, the next time they lie their lungs will begin to fill with seawater until they drown. It is one of the main artifacts of the episode. *'Frances Farmer's Music Box'- Owned by the American actress, who was most famous for her involuntary commitment to a mental hospital. This music box infects it's victim, which causes telekinetic outbursts triggered by anger. Claire bought this music box after she opened it up and activated it. Currently destroyed. *'Joseph Pilates' Resistance Bands' - Used to keep Claire's muscles from moving but keep her circulatory system active. *'Oliver Sacks' Record Player' - Keeps the user's mind into a perpetual coma. Used to keep Claire's mind in a recursive coma *'Silver Necklace from the Atacama Desert Mines' - A necklace made from sliver that came from the mines of the Atacama Desert, the driest place on earth. Used to save the victims of the sword hilt by drying up the seawater in their lungs. *'Chariot Wheel from the Red Sea' - Suggested by Pete as to what is causing the people to drown in seawater. Exact Effect(s) unknown. Is a reference to the supposed chariot wheel found at the bottom of the Red Sea. *'Ted Kennedy's Turn Signal' - Suggested by Pete as to what is causing the people to drown in seawater. Exact Effect(s) unknown. Probably from the Chappaquiddick Incident. *'Violin from the ''RMS Titanic''' - Suggested by Pete as to what is causing the people to drown in seawater. Exact Effect(s) unknown. Probably belonged to Wallace Hartley. Trivia * According to Ted and Elise's marriage certificate and Ted's parking ticket, this episode takes place June 27th, 2013.https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ted_Parking_Ticket.jpg ** Ted's parking ticket was issued by an officer "J. McPherson", a reference to James MacPherson. * Ted Simkins is most likely named after series executive producer David Simkins. References